


Angry Apparition

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anger, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Ghost Drifting, Ghosts, Haunting, Loneliness, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Angst, Spencer Reid Doesn't Work for the BAU, Spencer Reid Leaves The BAU, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Prompt #101: Ghosts. Write a story about a ghost who is bored by the immensities of time and timelessness.In which you are a ghost, haunting the BAU.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Angry Apparition

I never thought I would get bored of visiting the Behavioral Analysis Unit, but a lot changes once you’re dead. I was a techie. I lived in my little Batcave at the end of a large, empty hallway when I was alive. The only time I saw the sun was when I would visit my friends at the BAU to deliver them files or news. The light would shine in through the window of the conference room, lines of light falling over Dr. Reid’s face. I always did find him to be rather handsome. 

Of course, that was many years ago. Dr. Reid was long gone from this place. He retired with his police liaison wife and their kids about a decade ago now. None of the faces that were here when I died were here now, but I couldn’t seem to bring myself to leave. I would think about it, processing all the thoughts about the places I could go if I finally left this building, but something stopped me every time. It is almost as if I am tied here, forever confined within these walls. 

It’s not like the invisible walls in the video games that I used to play; it’s more like a relentless tugging on my gut. Whatever the feeling is, I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it! I’ve spent the last 12 years trapped here, and all I want is to leave! What force is making me stay? What do I have to do to break this awful curse?

I look around at all of the current members of the BAU. Maybe if I  _ finish them all off, _ I will be able to leave, or at the very least I’ll have company that can see me.


End file.
